


Selene

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin percatarse, Camus se expone ante Selene y es Milo quien tiene que prevenirlo de los graves peligros de dormir al aire libre. MiloxCamus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selene

Entre sueños Camus sintió una ligera caricia en su frente. Demasiado cansado como para querer levantarse, decidió ladear su cabeza con esperanza de alejar el gentil ataque. Muy a su pesar, los traviesos roces se encaminaron hacia su cabello, revolviéndolo y rascando su cabeza. Aún aferrándose al sopor, Acuario gruñó, protegiéndose con su antebrazo izquierdo. Aunque este acto logró repeler al enemigo por unos instantes, a final de cuentas resultó ser inútil; el sonido de su nombre terminó por traerlo de regreso al mundo de la vigilia.

—¿Milo?

Con el ceño fruncido, gruñó el nombre de quien lo acababa de despertar. Torpemente se sentó en el frío suelo al costado de su Templo y rascó su cabeza mientras recobraba el sentido. El otro le miró con insistencia, dándole apenas unos cuantos segundos para recuperarse.

—Dormías como lirón.

—¿Y qué fue lo que te hizo creer que sería buena idea despertarme?

—¿Cómo? ¿No te has dado cuenta?

Señaló hacia el cielo y Camus se admitió sorprendido al verse iluminado por una gran luna llena. Después de una muy atareada tarde decidió tomarse un descanso entre las frescas columnas de su Templo y se quedó tan profundamente dormido que la noche cayó sobre él sin que se diera cuenta.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Cerca de la medianoche.

—Creo que estaba mucho más cansado de lo que creía —dijo para sí.

—No es excusa.

—¿Disculpa?

—No es excusa para quedarte dormido aquí afuera. ¿Qué no sabes lo peligroso que es dormir bajo la luna llena?

Anticipándose a las palabras de Milo, Camus bufó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Temes que me convierta en un hombre lobo?

—Antes que nada —con un gesto de suma seriedad se cruzó de brazos y piernas—, si fueses un hombre lobo te transformarías con la luna llena sin importar en dónde estuvieras. En segundo lugar, no. No creo que seas un hombre lobo.

—¿Entonces?

—Obviamente lo digo por Selene. Si llegara a verte dormido bajo su luz podría enamorarse de ti como lo hizo con Endimión.

—Sinceramente, Milo, si Zeus no ha enviado a su águila para secuestrarme, dudo mucho que tenga que preocuparme por Selene.

—Eso no cuenta, Camus. ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta que el águila que envió se ha distraído con un león? De no ser por eso te habría llevado al Olimpo hacía varios años atrás.

—Afortunadamente cuento contigo para protegerme del peligro.

—¡No, Camus! Me temo que eso es imposible —gateó hacia él y acunó su rostro entre sus manos—. La lujuria de los Dioses no puede ser contenida, lo único que puedo hacer por ti es prevenirte.

Abochornado, Camus rompió el contacto y dirigió nuevamente su atención hacia la luna.

—¿Cuándo regresaste?

De reojo notó que Milo sonrió con malicia, aunque por el momento pareció cederle una tregua.

—Hace poco menos de una hora.

—¿Y me viste dormir todo ese tiempo?

—¡Me insultas, Camus! ¡De haber sabido que andabas aquí mostrándole tus encantos a las Pléyades, te hubiese despertado al instante! —Camus puso los ojos en blanco y Milo contuvo una risa—. El Patriarca solicitó que le diera mi informe hoy mismo.

—¿A estas horas? —muy tarde se dio cuenta del claro tono de molestia en su voz.

—Ya sabes lo estricto que se vuelve cuando está de mal humor.

—Aun así debería ser más considerado. Estuviste fuera mucho tiempo y lo indicado era dejarte descansar.

—¡Ah! —ingenuo, Camus no detectó las señas de que un nuevo ataque se aproximaba—. Quizá lo hizo porque sabía que de todas formas no descansaría.

—De cualquier forma me parece incorrecto que te mantenga ocupado a altas horas de la noche.

—¿Celos?

Fue entonces que Camus se percató de que Milo nuevamente había ganado terreno, marcando su territorio con una incisiva mirada.

—No —aclaró—, y aunque así lo fuera, tendría más sentido que tenerle celos a la luna.

—Una vez más te equivocas —dejó caer su peso, recargando su cabeza en las piernas de Camus—. Soy Escorpio y los celos son parte de mi naturaleza. Es el no tenerlos lo que convertiría mi existencia en un oxímoron.

—¿Oxímoron? ¿Sabes lo que significa esa palabra?

—En cambio —continuó, picándole la mejilla con su dedo índice—, el Caballero de la templanza debería ser más prudente; sobre todo si yace la culpa de sus celos en el representante de Atena en la Tierra.

—Que no estoy celoso —a modo de desquite, aprisionó la nariz de Milo entre sus dedos—, y no me gusta que uses tu signo como excusa para tu comportamiento obsesivo.

—No culpo totalmente a las estrellas, Camus. Eres tú quien despierta mi malicia —sonrió de medio lado— y algunas otras cosas más.

Ladeó su cabeza presionó su rostro en contra de su abdomen.

—Quizá deba regresarte con el Patriarca.

Milo respondió levantando su camisa lo suficiente como para poder dejar algunos cuantos besos debajo de su ombligo.

—Nunca. Apuesto a que el piso de tu Templo es mil veces más cómodo que la cama de su Santidad.

Aquellas palabras le recordaron a Camus que, en efecto, se encontraban al aire libre y a plena vista de los curiosos. Previendo lo que pasaría, Milo apresó sus caderas mientras sus besos ascendían a la par de su playera.

—Deja eso, alguien puede vernos.

—Nadie pasa por aquí, si acaso, alguien podría oírnos y dudo mucho que se quieran acercar.

—Milo…

Las protestas de Camus fueron fácilmente acalladas cuando Escorpio logró quitarle la única pieza de ropa que lo separaba de su pecho desnudo. Acuario dejó escapar un quejido cuando el peso del otro le obligó a recostarse en las frías lozas de mármol. El cambio de posición le ofreció una mejor vista de la brillante luna quien, descarada, parecía no estar dispuesta a bajar la mirada ante el espectáculo.

—Milo… —repitió entre suspiros—, adentro.

—¿Cómo? —alzó su burlón rostro y arqueó la ceja—, ¿ya tan pronto?

—¡No! -molesto, le dio un suave golpe en la frente—. ¡Adentro, vamos adentro!

El otro rió fuertemente y perezosamente se puso de pie.

—Está bien, pero sólo porque no quiero que Selene te vea desnudo.

Con una mano sujetó la camisa de Camus y con la otra a su dueño, y con una recién adquirida presteza se adentró con él al Templo de Acuario.

La luna no se molestó al ver que los Santos se perdían bajo el techo de la Penúltima Casa. El Santo de Escorpio lo ignoraba, pero Selene sabía que una vez más se olvidaría de correr las cortinas de la habitación de su amante. Pasaba la medianoche del mes de julio y ese era el mejor momento para disfrutar del espectáculo nocturno.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic hecho para el reto versus en el foro SS Yaoi con el tema 'Medianoche'. Una vez más mi idea original tuvo que ser modificada para acabar en esto. XD Admito que intenté hacer lemon, pero la verdad que no llegué muy lejos. Pero algún día, algún día (tal vez). Difícilmente la bella Selene se enamoraría de alguien más que su amado Endimión, pero eso no quita que disfrute de ver espectáculos como este de cuando en cuando. ¿Quién puede culparla? Un fic corto que espero no hayan odiado.


End file.
